the_100_xfandomcom-20200214-history
Mutations
Mutations 'are living organisms found on Earth that have been modified or disfigured by nuclear radiation. Animalia 'Two-Headed Deer The two-headed deer is seen in "Pilot". It is the result from mutation after almost a century of radiation, which caused it to have two heads. It is not hostile, and it is unknown if it used both heads. It is seen in "Pilot" and in the title sequence of every episode thus far. From the side view, the deer looks like any other regular deer would have prior to the apocalypse. The body is the same in every way to a non-mutated deer; the only difference is the heads. One head is the primary head with most of the features, the other one is the secondary head because it is relatively smaller and shares less parts. The primary head has both antlers, one ear, a snout, one regular eye and barely any pink spots. The secondary head has no antlers, one ear, a deformed snout, one eye and many pink spots. Both heads share an eye in the middle. 'Luminous Butterflies' The luminous butterflies are seen in the episode "Earth Skills". They look like ordinary butterflies, other than the fact that they seem to glow in the dark. The butterflies so far have only been seen during the day and do not appear hostile, rather acting like normal butterflies, other than the fact that they seem to travel in swarms. 'Water Snakes' First shown in the episode "Pilot", river snakes lurk in rivers and attack whatever comes into the river. It is estimated to be 10 feet long and 2 feet wide. It slithers like a snake, but it also swims and bites like a piranha. It can cause minor injuries of fatal ones, depending on how quick their victim is to escape. In "Blood Must Have Blood (Part 2)", a much larger version of the river snake is shown in the sea. It attacks a boat with Sky People and consumes two of them before leaving. 'Two-Headed Horses' Two-headed horses are identical to regular horses, only they have two heads. They appear to have a similar mutation as the two-headed deer and potentially many other wildlife. 'Humans' Humans can also be born deformed due to radiation. Generally mutated Grounders are left to die when they are born so that "the nature can reclaim them". The deformations can happen in many places, but have only been seen on the head and hand thus far. An example is Zoran, a boy with a disfigured face and Emori, a Grounder with a disfigured hand. 'Pauna' Pauna is a giant Gorilla resembling King Kong. Lexa referred to Pauna as a Her. In the episode "Survival of the Fittest", Pauna killed Quint and Major Byrne before chasing Lexa, Clarke and Lexa's bodyguard into her feeding grounds amid the ruins of the National Zoo. Pauna killed Lexa's guard and Lexa and Clarke locked her in one of the rooms. Clarke later said the door would not hold for long after they had gotten away from Pauna. It is unknown if any other giant apes exist. Plantae 'Luminous Plants' Like the butterflies, some plants on Earth glow in the dark. The plants that glow in the dark are mainly mossy tree barks and bushes. While they glow at night in the first episode, they don't appear to glow in later episodes, indicating a possible inconsistency, or a cycle, meaning that they only glow some nights. 'Jobi Nuts' In "Day Trip", psychoactive nuts cause members of the 100 to exhibit unusual and/or irrational behaviour and experience one or several psychedelic effects including hallucinations, euphoria (e.g. in the case of Monty), paranoia (e.g. in the case of Jasper), remorse (e.g. in the case of Bellamy) and flashbacks (e.g. in the case of Clarke). The psychedelic effects seem to appear within an hour or so and last a few hours. Lincoln explains that they are called "Jobi Nuts" and that they cause "visions" when they "go bad". While these nuts have not been established as a mutation, as of current day, no hallucinogenic nuts or fungi grow naturally in the area of the US where the 100 is settled, indicating either a mutation of a migration of natural plant species, both of which could be caused by nuclear radiation or a nuclear winter. *The following were affected by the Jobi Nuts: **Monty Green- looking for the moon and eats a pine cone. **Jasper Jordan- sees Grounders everywhere. **Nathan Miller- tripping out. **Bellamy Blake- guilt over The Culling. **Clarke Griffin- conversation with her dad. **Connor- wanted to be the most beautiful broom in a broom closet of brooms. Category:The 100 Category:Earth Category:Other